


Fireside Fucking

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: Meg and Anna have semi-impromptu lesbian sex.A commission from @SWEATSGAYLY on twitter that I've finally completed after MONTHS *party crackers popping in distance*
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Meg Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Fireside Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for being patient! I'm finally starting to feel better and tried my absolute best on this one, so I hope everyone enjoys!

Meg had always been a fast runner, if not the fastest. It had gotten her places in life and she would keep running as long as she had the strength in her body to do so.

But the Entity had done some magical  _ bullshit  _ and made it possible that a giant, well-past morbidly obese  _ clown  _ could outrun her and murder her every single time. Okay,  _ yeah,  _ he might have been a track star too at one point, but that hunk of lard could barely throw a bottle at them without coughing and wheezing, much less be able to outpace her. Meg hated how the slowest killers always seemed to catch up with her, no matter how fast she ran. The only exception to that was when Myers was doing that… really weird and specific add-on combination that Laurie thought he did just to fuck around with them. It was  _ so weird  _ and even weirder when Myers managed to get even one kill with it, and downright embarrassing when he managed to kill all of them.

Speaking of weird,  _ this  _ was weird.

Well,  _ this  _ being the word she used to describe the way the Huntress has been treating her recently. She still finds hatchets buried in between her shoulder blades as she sprints away from the humming woman, but they weren’t thrown quite as hard at her as they used to be. They used to nearly go through her entire chest cavity, but now the mini-ax could be pulled out by a pair of sturdy hands and discarded into the fog without having her heart and arteries on full display like a piece of art.

Meg couldn’t make heads nor tails of it. She had  _ theories, ideas  _ as to why she may be getting special treatment if that was even a proper term for it, but she didn’t know if any of them were right and she didn’t dare ask the others about it out of fear of jealousy.  _ Why are you getting special treatment, Meg? God, I would suck some serious dick to be treated as gently as the Huntress treats you- _

Woah, woah, woah. Gentle? Is that the word for it? Gentle? Meg blows a raspberry at her own conclusion and tries to dismiss the thought with a huff, but as it circles back around in her brain… gentle is a good word to use. In fact, it's a good and accurate descriptor for how the Huntress had been treating her lately: gentle.  _ Really fucking weird, amirite? _

Her shoes kick up dirt from where her legs are dangling on her rock perch, barely scraping the ground as she stares at the dirt trails she’s making. Why in the hell is the Huntress treating her gently? Why now, all of a sudden? It's been, what, like two years that Russian woman has been killing her, and now she’s suddenly changed? And what warranted such a change?  _ God _ , she was driving herself  _ crazy  _ with all these questions, but her urge to  _ know  _ the answer to her inquiries was making her toes itch with the desire to burn off some steam, restlessness making her fingers tingle.

Figuring that sitting still on a rock would not calm her swirling thoughts, Meg leaped off the boulder and decided that a brisk jog through killer-infested woods would be the best course of action. The few people who were with her at the campfire were either sleeping or half-conscious from tiredness, so she didn’t see any reason to let one of them know that she was going anywhere, so she took off without another word into the dark forest. Besides, the only lucid one there was Quentin and the kid wouldn’t remember what month it was if you stamped it to the back of his hand.

Was going into the dark murderer forest alone a good idea? No, but Meg was  _ this  _ close to not giving a shit about anything anymore so the permeable danger of the wilderness didn’t dissuade her. After being murdered, maimed, and tortured on a daily, even hourly basis for years, half of which she didn’t fully remember, her hesitancy about running into danger lost its nerve. The threat of death was about as threatening as being grounded when you’re an adult in your own home to her now.

The cornfields of Coldwind Farm was the first realm she ended up running through, and she was pleased to only hear the sound of the howling wind rusting the corn and not the sound of a gruesome chainsaw whizzing past her head. She wasn’t the biggest fan of farms, but she’d rather run through cornrows than the swamp any day of the week since at least she didn’t have to worry about losing a shoe to greedy mud.

The corn tickled her face and made her sneeze more than once on her way through, once sneezing so hard she stumbled and if it wasn’t for her quick reflexes, she would’ve  _ planted  _ her face into the ground.  _ Haha, get it, because she’s running through an f- _

Fat raindrops suddenly cool her red face, flushed from both sneezing and jogging. “Huh?” She mutters to herself a moment before she realizes that her path has trekked right through the middle of the Red Forest, particularly the Huntresses domain. Or The Plague, depending on what the Entity felt like throwing at her at that moment: a hatchet or infectious vomit riddled with the germs of an ancient plague.

Meg quickly got her answer to that riddle as the soft humming of the infamous Huntress floated through the air, making her heart automatically race in terror. Wounds and injuries inflicted outside of a trial always hurt worse, somehow- and a quick look around the environment failed to reveal any pallets, generators, or lockers for her to use- things that would usually be aplenty to survivors.  _ Seems like she was going to be caught sneaking around after hours if she didn’t make herself scarce quickly, and that probably wouldn’t end well for her. _

Seeing nowhere to really hide and the haunting lullaby getting louder with every passing moment, Meg chose to turn tail and book it out of the forest, back the way she came. In a moment she realized that she had made the right choice because the sound of mud squelching behind her notified her that the Huntress had just thrown a warning shot at her.

_ This is what I was talking about!  _ Meg’s pretty sure that if the Huntress had wanted to hit her, she could’ve hit her and immobilized her in one hit, maybe even killed her. But she didn’t. And the next hatchet that whizzes by her misses by a few feet and lands embedded in the bark of a thick tree as she races past it.  _ She’s missing me on purpose. _

Meg stops running, skidding to a halt.  _ She’s missing me on purpose.  _ The thought echoes loudly in her head as her adrenaline and logic scream at her to keep running- but yet she remains still. Another hatchet misses and casts mud on her lower legs, but Meg ignores the urge to run.

In fact, she turns around to face the source of the humming head-on ( _ haha, get it, Head On) _ and holds back her gasp of a surprise to see the Huntress much closer than she expected. By the time Meg had remembered the basics of the English language, the Huntress stood before her in all of her Russian permawinter accessories, her ax held sideways with both hands and hatchets primed and ready at the waist.

She was about to either get murdered or get stomped on, both of which didn’t sound very good to her, but at least with getting stomped on she  _ might  _ survive.

“Why are you being so  _ gentle  _ with me lately?” She breathes out in a rush, desperately trying to conceal how  _ nervous  _ she is right now in the presence of such a hardened, Siberian killer. This woman probably single-handedly won World War 1 for the Russians and didn’t even get PTSD from it, and that made Meg both fearful and a little wet between the thighs.  _ Quit be horny, you dumb fuck! _

The Huntress stops humming, and that terrifies Megan worse than any hatchet or other killer’s power could’ve. There are very few times that she’s heard the Huntress stop singing, and it was to kill someone by her own hand or eat a chunk of that… suspicious meat hanging in the small smoke shack in the corner of the map.

Meg watches with trepidation as the Huntress turns her head from one side to another, before her uneven lips part under the rim of her mask.

“Ah. You noticed.” Then she laughed, a laugh softer than what she usually lets out during the darkest part of her lullaby and it unexpectedly eases the anxiety around the athlete’s heart. “Good.” The giant woman said right before she shifted her ax to hold in her left hand and shot her right arm out to wrap around Megan’s waist and lift her right off her feet, slinging her over the Russian woman’s massive shoulder. Meg didn’t have time to celebrate over the fact that she was proven right before she was being carted away.

“HEY!” Meg yelled out, pounding on the woman’s shoulder in an instinctive manner that she had picked up from thousands of attempts to wiggle to freedom. “What gives- put me down!”

“Shhh!” The Huntress shushed her, and did the unthinkable- she swatted her on the rear end.

Now, to most people, this would one, hurt them, and two, infuriate them. But to Meg, the swatting only slightly stung and made her just a little  _ moister  _ than she already was by both the rain and the sight of the large woman in all of her muscular, Russian glory _. Don’t let your spanking kink get the better of you, Megan! _

Even though the Huntress was  _ very much  _ her enemy in the sick games the Entity made them play, it did not dissuade from the fact that Meg really liked girls, in particular  _ big girls  _ like the Russian beauty carrying her right now was. One of the main reasons that she was interested in sports back in school was to stare at the bigger-than-average women who looked like they could crush her head in between their thighs and that’s what motivated her to stay in school, not some vague and boring line about not doing drugs or some other bullshit like that.

In short, boobies motivated her to get a diploma.

In her gay-induced monologue, she had stopped struggling and allowed the Huntress to carry her into the doorway of her log cabin home, which was actually quite warm compared to the never-ending cold rain outside. Warm enough to discourage her from struggling further, except to cling onto the door frame as she was carried by it like a cat who knew they were about to be given a bath, just to be petulant.

“Stop.” The Huntress commanded but didn’t do anything more to stop Meg from grabbing onto the wall because the simple force of the large woman keeping a steady walking pace denied her a solid hold, and the wooden door frame slipped from her grasp and left Meg reaching out for it like a baby reaching for a bottle.

Meg’s world turned upside- _ up _ unexpectedly, leaving her dizzy and with bile in the very recesses of her throat as the woman dumped her on a bunch of dark furs in front of the burning fireplace. She was mildly happy to admit that the furs  _ did  _ feel comfortable, and Meg even thought about lying back on the furs just to see if they felt as good as they looked. God, it’s been  _ years  _ since she laid on a nice, comfortable surface that wasn’t dirty or suspiciously stained, and these furs looked like they would cost thousands of dollars in today’s money. 

It also gave her a sexy vibe that she couldn’t shake from her dirty mind.

_ Wait, she wasn’t supposed to be thinking about that!-  _ “What’s your deal?” Meg cried out, offended that the Huntress tossed her onto the furs like a sack of potatoes, and then turned to rifle through a locker like she didn’t just  _ kidnap  _ her because she totally just did. The athlete was torn between staying quiet and screaming for help because she wasn’t sure what the Huntress was doing. If she had been looking for hatchets to lob at her, she would’ve pulled them out by now, so what the  _ fuck  _ was she looking for in there?    
  
“Hey!” Meg said louder, pulling her legs underneath her as she prepared to get to her feet to interrogate the large woman by getting in her personal space, but the Huntress had found whatever she was looking for in the bottom of the locker and suddenly stood back up.

“AH HA!” The Russian woman exclaimed, startling Meg into plopping back down on her butt, and the killer held up something high for her to see… but the object and environment were too dark to make out whatever she was holding up in detail. Whatever it was, it made the Huntress grin wickedly under the edge of her mask and close the locker back shut before making her way towards her on the furs, looking quite predatory whether she meant to or not.

Meg took a quick stock of her choices, which weren’t many: stay still and see what the woman has or run for an exit. The window to her left was open, but the Huntress was coming from her left so she doubted she could make that. She could run to her right and try for the door, but the Huntress would probably grab a hold of her too quickly to escape. She could  _ try  _ and do some fancy-ass maneuver to slide underneath the table and then make a mad dash for the door, but then again-

“Look.” The massive woman had just stepped close enough for the light of the fire and the hanging moon outside to reflect off the object in her hand, revealing the item to Meg.

It was a strap-on.

It was a  _ bloody fucking strap-on _ , made of dark lacquered wood with thin leather strips as the fastening straps. She didn’t know whether to be horny or horrified that the Huntress, firstly,  _ had  _ such a thing and secondly, was coming towards her with it. In a way, just the simple sight of the sexual object made her stomach quiver at the implications associated with the toy. Did… did the Huntress actually want to  _ use  _ it on her?

“Wh-” She started to say for no reason other than she was  _ dumbfounded  _ and had nothing else to say, but when the Huntress put the strap on the table and pushed her overall bands off her shoulders, Meg lost her nerve to speak or do anything else intelligent.

“You are Meg?” The Huntress asked her, and Meg just  _ barely  _ remembered to nod and use her words to articulate a response, albeit a stuttering one.

“Y-yeah. What are y-you-”

“You are pretty.” The compliment came out as a coo, one that sent pleasant shivers down Meg’s body, settling in her chest. She was very quickly getting an idea of where this was going, and she found that she didn’t  _ not  _ want…  _ this _ . The fact that the woman had a strap-on just lying about in a locker puzzled Meg beyond belief, but it wasn't putting her off. Had Meg just never noticed before when she hopped into a locker that there may be sex toys lying at the bottom of them? If so, then she needed to start paying closer attention so she might be able to snatch a vibrator-  _ a girl can dream. _

“ _ Thanks _ ?” She tried to make it not seem like a question, but Meg didn’t really know what to say. Sure, she’s fooled around with girls both before and after coming here, and straps are not foreign to her, but this was  _ a Killer _ , for God’s sake! She can think of the names of a handful of her fellow survivor friends that would not be  _ pleased  _ to hear that she got dicked down by the Huntress-

-but did she care? Not enough to stop her from getting wetter when the Huntress went to unbuckle her belt from around her waist.

“I want you.” The Huntress told her like she was telling her what the weather was like outside, breaking eye contact with her to place the utility belt on the table before she turned back to stare her down as she took off her mask in silence.

Meg tried to recall what the woman’s face looked like before she took off her mask, but she failed to remember the killer ever going without a mask before. The realization that she didn’t know what the Huntress looked like under the mask only served to heighten Meg’s anticipation fluttering around in her chest, and when the mask was finally off…

The Huntress actually wasn’t  _ that  _ bad looking. She could use a nice shampoo, a wash rag to the face, and  _ some actual fucking color in her eyes _ , but she was pretty to Meg. The killer’s body is mostly what appeals to Meg: strong, broad and thick, and muscular to boot- she was what one would think a hardened Russian forest killer would look like, at least to Meg.

Speaking of the woman’s body, the Huntress had moved her hands to the edge of her blouse and had lifted it over her head and tossed it to the table in one fluid motion, leaving her topless and boobs jiggling with the action.  _ Woah- _

“Do you want me, little rabbit?” Meg, too busy drooling over the woman’s massive breasts, completely tuned out anything she was saying until that moment. Did she want the Huntress to fuck her into another dimension? Hell fucking yes! Was it ethical? No, but neither was her father going to the hardware store and never coming back when she was a baby, so for right now,  _ fuck ethics.  _ She was horny and the most appealing opportunity to get some she had in a while was stripping right in front of her and she was going to take it. 

Meg started slipping her jacket off her shoulders, smiling and nodding enthusiastically as an affirmative. The Huntress clearly got the message because she made a noise of approval and gripped the waistband of her trousers and shoved them down until they hit the wooden floor with a soft sound and stepped out of them.

_ Oh fuck yeah, this was actually happening.  _ Meg would be so disappointed  _ (and sexually frustrated)  _ if this ended up being a dream or a trick and she suddenly woke up or was murdered. She couldn’t believe that she had gone from hesitant and concerned for her well-being to extremely horny and down to fuck within a matter of seconds, but now she was stripping down as fast as she could. She heard the Huntress click her tongue at her as Meg realized that she never  _ actually  _ said she was down to fuck, just started ripping off her clothes like a slut.

“I take that as agreement.” God, this woman didn’t know what a razor was, did she? Not that Meg really minded- but it made her very grateful for modern conveniences. She has kept herself trimmed but not completely shaven before she got herself stuck here, slightly conservative but sexy at the same time. But seeing a woman who had never had the touch of a razor against any part of her skin was a sight Meg found  _ interesting _ . Not like  _ super sexy  _ but sexy in an all-natural way.

Megs’ hands trembled as she undid her shoelaces just enough to loosen her shoes and slide them off her feet, kicking them underneath the staircase and losing them in the shadows dancing in the corner of the stairs. The next thing to go was her bra, and Meg made quick work of that by reaching underneath her shirt and unclasping the tight material, her toes curling as the feeling of relief poured through her as her tits were freed from their tight confines.

But before she could slip her bra out from underneath her shirt herself, large hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head so fast that it made her neck burn. Her bra was then free to slip off her arms and pool in between her legs as the Huntress’s fingers went to groping her breasts, twisting her nipples with surprising gentleness.

Meg opened her mouth to gasp and pant, but a pair of unexpectedly soft lips swallowed any noise she might have made. The Russian woman was now kneeling in front of her completely naked as she manipulated her tits with calloused fingertips while pressing her tongue against Meg’s lips, demanding entrance. Meg gave it to her without a fight, moaning as her tongue rubbed against the roof of her mouth in the best way possible and made her pussy pulse with need.

The killer pulled back after a few moments, letting Meg catch her breath as she stopped rubbing her nipples in exchange for caressing the sides of her ribcage. It was borderline shiver-inducing and ticklish and Meg fought the urge to squirm. “Anna.” The Russian woman said, moving one hand to point at her larger chest before it was back at Meg’s hips, rubbing at the waistline of her jogging pants. Meg was surprised that the woman didn’t try to yank them off all at once and actually seemed to wait for something else first, almost acting hesitant.

It took a moment for it to sink in that the Huntress had just told her her name: Anna. Meg had thought she had heard it somewhere before, but she was grateful for the reminder.

“Meg.” She said, just in case the k-  _ Anna  _ didn’t know her name. Anna nodded, and smiled at her- and  _ then _ Meg remembered that Anna had called her by her name to make sure it was her, and then she felt very dumb. 

“Meg.” Anna repeated, and then kissed her again with just as much intensity as before that made her forget her own stupidity in a heartbeat. The woman’s tongue went further inside of her mouth this time, even going so far as to prod the back of her throat and making Meg fight back the urge to gag. But not in a bad way- Meg almost  _ wanted  _ Anna to choke her. 

_ God _ , she was kinky. Her friends always warned her that it would get her in trouble one day, or she would end up in a 50 Shades of Gray situation- and clearly, they knew her better than she knew herself because she had  _ long  _ thought they were wrong when clearly, they were right all along.

Hands squeezed her breasts rather roughly, but Meg moaned and arched up into the sensation, asking for more with her body as her mouth was full and occupied. Meg didn’t realize her eyes had been closed until Anna pulled away again to mouth at her neck, sucking at her pulse point as Meg’s gaze wandered to the strap on the table.

It wasn’t too big, but it was certainly larger than your average dick and made of dark, lacquered wood that shone when the moonlight reflected off it. The dildos Meg had familiarity with were all silicone, so a wooden one was going to be a whole new experience for her.

Her train of thought derailing over what the wooden dildo would feel like against her skin was interrupted by Anna biting down where her shoulder met her neck hard enough that Meg felt blood well to the surface. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain: it hurt like a  _ bitch  _ but at the same time it felt really good- she had always been into a little bit of pain and this was no exception. Meg liked being marked up, especially when she would look at herself in a mirror later and admire the bruises and bite marks left behind. It would sometimes get her horny  _ again. _

The hands that were groping her breasts were suddenly gone, replaced by the larger woman pressing her breasts against hers while leaning into her, pushing her down on the furs. The cool air on her back was suddenly replaced with the warmth of the furs and Meg found it to be a heavenly sensation. They truly felt as good as they looked.

“Oh…” She moaned when Anna pressed all of her weight onto her, crushing her and pressing a leg between her thighs in a bold move. Her leggings and underwear were still on her, preventing her from feeling the full heat of Anna’s leg rubbing at her folds, but it already felt so good that it had Meg’s wetness spreading down to her inner thighs. “Oh, fuck.” She swore, her cunt clenching in firey anticipation.

Meg reached down between them, deciding that her pants and underwear had to come off,  _ now _ , regardless of what Anna was doing _.  _ Her thumbs hooked into the hips of her waistband, and she managed to push them down a few inches before she started eagerly wiggling to get them off. Anna noticed Meg’s struggle and leaned back for a second to grab the front of Meg’s waistband and yank both her pants and underwear off in several tugs, throwing them onto the table in a blind toss behind her.

“Damn.” Meg breathed out a chuckle, her laughter quickly being swallowed up by Anna’s lips again and she spread her legs to let Anna crawl in closer, loving the way the other woman’s larger body completely dwarfed hers. Rough fingers pinched her nipples again, making her pussy throb in response, and Meg subconsciously ground against the thigh in between her legs.  _ God,  _ she needed something inside of her so bad it wasn’t funny anymore.

“So wet, little rabbit.” Anna cooed to her, making a wave of heat wash through her body. If only Anna knew how horny she  _ really  _ was, she would’ve already put on the strap by now and fucked her.

“Please.” She begged, rubbing herself harder on Anna’s thighs as the woman’s mouth moved to suck on a pert nipple, teased red by her calloused fingers. Meg threw her head back and closed her eyes to revel in the feelings, starting to feel overwhelmed. “Please, touch me.”

Anna dared to chuckle. “I am.”

Meg rolled her eyes in pleasure and irritation, but mostly the latter. “No. You know  _ where _ .”

“Hmmm?” Meg could tell by the woman’s tone that she was playing dumb just to tease her further. Anna’s fingers skimmed the soft skin just below her breasts, running down over each rib until she reached the soft swell of her lower stomach, the small patch of fat that stayed, no matter how much Meg exercised or didn’t eat in the Entity’s realm. “Where?”

Meg ground herself down as hard as she could on Anna’s thighs, “Between my  _ fucking  _ legs, that’s where!” Her desperation for her cunt to be attended to was morphing into anger, and her brain was considering the absurd and unrealistic idea of pushing the Huntress on her back and riding her thigh as she pleased. Or perhaps ride her face. Yeah, that would be better.

Bracing her hands against Anna’s arms, Meg did try to push her back so she could gain more control on how she could hump her, but Anna instantly noticed what she was doing and pushed on her stomach with her fingers, forcing her back down. “Say it nice.” The woman grinned wickedly above her, and Meg thought about playing hard to get for a moment.

Only for a moment. Her clit felt as if it were a burning match that was about to explode if it wasn’t put out.

“Please touch me.” She begged, her voice softer and high pitched than she expected it to be. Meg rubbed her pussy along Anna’s thigh slower this time, trying to convey to the woman just how  _ soaked  _ she was and aching for her touch. “I need it.”

This seemed to really get Anna’s attention, the larger woman purring at Meg’s grinding. “Good girl.” Meg whimpered-  _ that  _ was really  _ hot _ . Praise usually did it for her and her partners- and it seemed to work on the Russian as well because Anna leaned back slightly to run her fingers down the rest of her stomach, pausing at the start of her pubic hair.

The athlete looked up when she realized that Anna had stopped completely and met the gaze of black eyes that shone more than normal. Then, a single finger traced the length of her slit and Meg almost cried in relief. Her hips bucked into her hand, but Anna pulled away with a soft  _ shushing  _ sound that really did make Meg sob this time, missing the loss of her touch already.

“Relax, little rabbit. You cannot come so quickly.”

Mag laughed. She actually  _ did  _ feel more sensitive than usual, though she chalked it up to simply not having much time to fool around in these past four-odd-some years. Plus, the questionable taboo and the uncertainty of the whole situation made everything a bit more  _ dangerous _ , putting her more on  _ edge  _ than usual. But she wasn’t about to  _ cum  _ by any stretch of the imagination- she could hold herself together for more than ten seconds.

“I’m fine.” She assured, or tried to, as the Huntress used two fingers this time to rub along her folds, collecting her wetness on her fingers to circle her clit with. The strength of which she had tried to reassure her new lover that she was fine was suddenly sapped away, leaving her trembling under large fingers that squeezed her clit between them like it was a gummy bear.

Okay, so she was no longer  _ fine,  _ but Meg was sure that she could keep herself together.

“Fuck-” She hissed out as Anna slowly moved her fingers up and down, still pinching the tender nub between them. A hand was suddenly on her thigh, scratching lightly up and down the sensitive inner skin that had her clit swelling even further. Meg, on instinct, tried to jerk her legs closed at the light tickling sensation, but Anna’s legs in between hers stopped her from doing so.

“Keep open.” Anna spoke, moving her fingers from pinching her clit to slow, methodical circles around the nub that had Meg biting back whimpers at the  _ leisurely  _ pace of her movements. “That’s a  _ good  _ girl. Good girl for me.”

Fuck, Meg  _ really  _ liked being called a good girl. She always liked receiving praise, and now that this  _ large amazon of a woman  _ was calling her all sorts of nice things… Meg wasn’t so sure she could hold herself together all that much longer. Her entrance burned, aching to be filled with  _ something,  _ but the smaller woman’s brain was not functioning at a high enough capacity to actually articulate words to get her meaning across.

So, she ended up trying to shove a hand down there to slip a finger in herself, but Anna caught her hand by her wrist and placed it on the furs, next to her hip.

“No.” She  _ chastised  _ her. “Tell me. I do it.”

Was she going to make her beg? If she did, Meg was alright with that.

“Please.” She said again, her brain cutting out for a moment when Anna pressed down hard on her clit. That little bit of roughness made her whole body spasm uncontrollably. “Put something inside me. I’m-” Two fingers were suddenly put in her mouth, cutting off any further desperate pleas from Meg.

That’s not  _ exactly  _ what she wanted, but Anna’s large digits in her mouth, pressing down on her tongue and the back of her throat felt good in a similar way.  _ It would do for the moment _ , she decided. Not hesitating, Meg sucked on them, drool and spit escaping from the corners of her lips as Anna began to slowly move them in and out. Not quite in a fucking motion yet, but definitely sliding against the smoothness of her tongue at a steady pace.

Moaning around the digits filling her mouth, her hips bucked into the fingers rubbing her clit in circles, moving slightly faster now and giving her more of the pleasure that she needed,  _ craved  _ even. She felt it deep inside of her cunt, that small ache that felt  _ so good  _ that she could feel it all the way down to her toes. Meg vaguely realized that Anna was skilled at this, and wondered if she was the first female the Russian woman had been with- or just had many years of practice on herself.

Anna’s fingers continued to move faster over her clit until Meg’s legs closed instinctively, pleasure curling in the pit of her stomach and creeping up towards that sharp ledge that would throw her over. Then the large woman stopped, stilling suddenly before pushing Meg’s legs apart with one hand and removing the other from her wet center. The athletic woman whined at the loss, moving her hips up to try and follow her fingers but a hand on her stomach stopped her.

“Stay.” Anna commanded, and Meg briefly considered defying her before the Russian woman stood up, stretching her arms over her head briefly, and Meg decided that she was going to stay right where she was, warm, wet and aching. She squeezed her thighs together to ease the ache she felt at her pussy being empty and neglected and thought about shoving her fingers down there to replace Anna’s when the sight of the woman grabbing the strapon from the table took her breath away in anticipation.

Anna brought it closer to her, and Meg saw that she had underestimated how  _ big  _ it was- it wasn’t huge nor unfuckable, but her walls were already sore just  _ imagining  _ how wide it would spread her cunt. God, she knew it would feel so good, her mouth was watering already-

“You like?” Anna asked, bringing Meg out of her thoughts to look at the strapon that Anna gave a small shake from her spot at the edge of the table. She nodded enthusiastically, moving to sit up fully, extending her arms out and making a grabby motion with her hands.

“I  _ really  _ like it.” Meg emphasized, and rubbed her thighs together in impatience. If she didn’t get her hands on it soon, she was going to jump out of her skin. “I would also really like it in me, so if you could be so kind, Miss Big Russian Lady-”

Anna clicked her tongue as she lifted one leg up to slide into the harness of the strapon, and if it was possible, Megan found herself getting _wetter_ at the sight of Anna securing the harness in place at her hips, the large dildo standing out proudly. Once it was in place, Anna began the slow, almost predatory waltz back over to her, making slow, reverberating steps that had Meg quivering in fear and delight as the large woman got to the edge of the furs and knelt back down in front of her.

A hand gripped one of her ankles and spread her legs wide-  _ hmmm, as if _ she would  _ resist  _ such an action- before moving her large hand to grip at the meaty part of her inner thigh with one hand and gripping the dildo with the other. Meg gasped as the toy grazed along her wet lower lips, collecting moisture and making the ache between her legs even more fierce. It was only all the more frustrating when the object of her desire was  _ so close  _ yet so far away.

“Please.” The word came out before she could stop it, rolling her hips against the toy despite Anna’s grip moving up to tighten below her knee. “I’m ready.” She tried to persuade, but in actuality, she was glad that Anna was taking it a bit slow- it had truly been a while, and the dildo was  _ not  _ small.

Nevertheless, she was still really horny and half out of her mind with lust. Meg tried craning her hips forward this time in the distant belief that the tip of the dildo would brush against more than just her outer lips, but Anna had fast reflexes and pulled away before the toy could press any deeper.    
  
“Ah! Patience, little rabbit.” Anna scolded, but when the toy came back, it pressed against her clit with a  _ nice  _ amount of force before moving in slick, barely perceptible circles that made her walls clench on nothing, more of her juices spilling out. Apparently, that’s the reaction Anna was looking for, because the toy moved down to collect it, and the sound of fingers spreading it over the strap was loud and lewd.

The burly woman was going to drive her  _ insane  _ if she didn’t just  _ put it in- _

And as if on cue, the head of the dildo pressed at her entrance, with enough force to make her stop writhing and gasp at the delectable pressure. With just a little more pressure, the tip started to finally,  _ blissfully,  _ breach her entrance and give her that stretching sensation that she had been aching for, but  _ God _ , Anna was being so slow about it. The large woman took her sweet time in pressing in, halting every few moments to, what seemed like to Megan, draw the torture out far longer than necessary.

“Oh,  _ Мой дорогой _ ! You are easy to slide in to.”  _ No shit _ , she had been teasing her for what felt like forever- wait, did she just imply that she was  _ loose?  _ If she did, Meg didn’t have the mental facilities to ask her about it or be insulted, because Anna was right, in a sense: the dildo just kept sliding further and further inside of her until Anna’s hips were flush against her own.

Having the dildo hilted inside of her felt  _ divine _ , but Anna not moving afterward did not. “Fuck…” She swore with a groan, trying to undulate her hips to show the woman that she was ready, that she could take more and  _ needed  _ more or else she would go mad, but the Huntress just held her hips down as she leaned over her and pressed a kiss in between the valley of her breasts, sticky with sweat. 

“Wait.” She simply replied to Meg’s squirming, but Meg didn’t want to wait anymore. She  _ couldn’t _ .

“I’m ready.” She gasped out, making a bold move in grabbing Anna’s biceps and digging her nails in, the urge to cling to something overtaking her senses. “Please, I’m ready. Just fuck me!”

Anna made a soft noise before Meg’s ears stopped processing sound for a moment as the woman rolled her hips, the dildo  _ finally  _ moving inside of her at the movement. “ _ Да _ , little rabbit, was that good?” She asked, and Meg could only breathlessly nod a confirmation as Anna did it again and again, until she picked up a steady pace of rocking her hips into hers. It wasn’t the long, drawn-out, tip-to-base fucking she was  _ craving,  _ but it was good, nonetheless.

Moaning when a thumb grazed over her clit, one of Meg’s hands that was clutching onto Anna’s arm moved to fist the furs below her in an attempt to keep her body still as the simultaneous actions of the rubbing and thrusting set her nerves on  _ fire _ .

“That’s good.” She mumbled mindlessly, clutching onto the larger woman with more force. “That’s so good,  _ fuck- _ ” The rocking was slowly turning into genuine thrusting, at the cost of the thumb slowly stopping its maddening circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves as the hand migrated to her hip. Large, calloused fingers dug into the soft yet firm skin there that covered taunt muscles  _ (this realm did wonders for getting you into shape whether you liked it or not), _ and then her other hand gripped under her knee and pushed it aside, spreading her legs further apart-

-and then she began to  _ fuck  _ her with a near animalistic, predatory growl of excitement, stealing the breath from her body.

“ _ Oh- _ ” A loud moan passed through her parted lips as Anna suddenly changed her pace, her eyes widening in realization as the tip of the dildo rubbed against the far more sensitive deep inner walls of her pussy and made all of her kegel muscles  _ clench  _ down in pleasure. 

“ _ Да?”  _ Anna asked, and Meg almost missed it because even though her eyes were open, she was having trouble seeing from how  _ good  _ she was being fucked. But then when Anna repeated her question, Meg quickly came to understand that Anna was asking her  _ yes, is this good?  _ And the athletic woman jerked her head down.

“Yes, yes,  _ God yes. Yes,  _ it’s good! _ ”  _ She moaned out, throwing her head back and letting her eyes slide mostly shut as her body bounced from the force of Anna’s thrusts, the furs beneath her rubbing along her spine, arms, and bare ass only serving to heighten the sensation of pleasure dancing along her skin. She felt as if she was being electrocuted by the equipment at Lery’s but in the  _ best  _ way possible. The only thing that would make this feel any better is if maybe she had a wand she could use on her clit or maybe a plug up her ass.

But unfortunately, the Entity didn’t provide them with sex toys like that  _ (meaning that Anna’s was beautifully homemade), _ so plucking at her own nipples while Anna fucked her into another reality would have to do. Anna gave her a look as she did so, but Meg really couldn’t tell what part of her specifically Anna was looking at since she really didn’t have visible pupils. But if she had to guess, the Huntress  _ really  _ liked it when Meg touched herself and was keenly interested in what she was doing.

So, of course, she gave the woman a goofy smile and pinched her nipples harder, gasping in response. “You feel  _ really  _ good.” She complimented, and even though she was doing it to see what kind of reaction she could get out of her, she really meant it. The dildo was making the walls of her cunt burn with the stretch to accommodate it, and the tip must’ve been slightly curved because it pressed into the upper walls of her pussy and scraped against all the good spots that  _ needed  _ to be scraped with each thrust. Stars danced at the edge of her blurry vision. “So good,  _ fuck,  _ fuck yes-”

“Knew you would.” Anna moved the hand on her hip to grab her other thigh and pushed both of her legs up and back, spreading them wide as Meg keened. The angle that the dildo was fucking her at changed only slightly, but it made everything burn a little brighter, the fire dancing along her skin grow a little more intense. “ _ Зайка _ , you look good.  _ So  _ good.” Anna  _ somehow  _ fucked her harder, the back of her head bumping against the furs beneath her and Meg let go of her breasts to grab onto the Huntress’s arms for dear life, digging her nails into the tough skin under her touch.

Every time Anna hilted inside of her, the tip of the strap brushed against the deepest parts of her walls and it made Meg crave  _ more.  _ She couldn’t help it. All she wanted was  _ more  _ of that burning stretch that was making her toes curl,  _ more  _ of that pleasure racing up her spine, more of that fire blazing wildly inside of her,  _ more, more, more- _

Suddenly, Anna stopped, along with her whole world and her happiness. Whining in frustration, Meg flexed and unflexed her fingers, trying to signal to Anna that she was in desperate need of her picking up where she left off. But instead of Anna getting the complaint, hands suddenly moved from her legs to her waist, and Anna slid out of her completely before Meg was flipped over. Her reality turned topsy-turvy until her balance came back to her and she realized her nose was buried into the furs under her. 

A hand pressed into the space between her shoulder blades, squishing her breasts into the furs beneath her. “More?” She heard Anna say above her as another hand slid under her stomach and lifted her hips up into the air.  _ There were so many hands-  _ “You want more,  _ Зайка?” Oh shit, did I actually say all of that out loud? _

Evidently, she did, as the tip of the strap was pressed against her entrance for a brief moment before sliding in deeply and fully. The new position was somehow even more  _ intense  _ and Meg openly cried out as the toy slid in deeper than before at a whole new angle.

“Oh fuck, yes!” She yelled as Anna kept a hand between her shoulder blades and tried to move her hips back to meet each thrust despite Anna having such a harsh grip there that she wouldn’t be surprised to find later that she left bruises in the shape of fingertips there. “Yes, fuck that’s better. Fuck. Keep going, fuck-” Unclenching the furs from one hand, Meg reached a sweaty palm to rub at her clit in vague circular patters, her arm jerky and shaky from the jarring force of the Russian woman and the ecstasy lighting her world on fire.

A harsh slap to her ass had her reeling, and Anna said something to her in Russian that she had no idea what it meant, but it sounded sexy as fuck. Her walls tightened around the strap as another smack echoed in the atmosphere, this time more aimed at her thighs then her rear end, but her clit throbbed either way in response.  _ God, she was close already.  _ Meg rubbed harder at herself, growing more and more eager to throw herself off the edge of paradise and she felt as if she couldn’t get there fast enough. A part of her chastised her about trying to end this all so quickly, but the domineering, horny part of her brain didn’t care. She wanted to  _ cum _ , and really, really soon.

Another smack to her ass had her mewling and trembling, constantly trying to catch the breath that was being fucked out of her every second. Tightness started building in her core, a coil was getting hotter and denser with each pass over her clit. Her hips bounced backwards to meet every thrust, and she felt herself start to drip around the strap and down her legs, probably ruining the furs  _ (not that she cared) _ .

“Wet.” Anna said, not slowing her fast pace as she gripped the muscles of her upper thighs and pulled them apart to reveal her glistening wetness and the hand rubbing frantically between them. For some reason, the sensation of her thighs being pushed apart to get a better look at the soaked scene between her legs is what pushed her to the edge.

“I’m gonna cum.” Meg muttered into the furs beneath her, mouth slack and eyes closed. If Anna stopped now, she was going to become the killer and murder Anna in an ultimate role-reversal. “I’m gonna cum.” She said again, this time a little louder but equally fucked-out. Her back arched almost painfully, doing everything in her power to impale herself on the strap as much as she could.

“ _ Да.”  _ Anna replied, her thrusts changing from short, quick ones to longer, drawn-out ones and it’s something that Meg didn’t know she needed until she got it. And it was  _ just  _ what she needed- her clit hardened under her touch, protruding more from her body only to be mercilessly squished beneath her fingertips as she frantically rubbed circles, the coil in her stomach and pussy getting tighter and tighter-

Another slap to her ass is what finally pushed her over the ledge of orgasm, oddly enough- she never thought she was into spanking  _ that  _ much. But clearly, she was, as her walls tightened around the strap hard before spasming in pleasure. Her shoulders tensed and sagged as she cried out into the furs beneath her and she flooded the space between them with her natural wetness. Anna kept fucking her through it, cooing some shit in Russian that Meg would never be able to understand as her world went white for a few moments until the floaters were chased away by her lazy blinking.

Meg didn’t realize her lungs were burning for oxygen until Anna got a grip on her long ponytail and gently pulled her head back until her face was out of the furs and she gulped in warm air. A few wet kisses were placed along the back of her neck that made her shiver and push her hips back into the dildo, craving to get it all inside of her one last time before it was gone or she became too sensitive to want it anymore. 

“Pretty.” Anna breathed into her ear before placing a kiss on her earlobe, sending a visible shudder through her body. “ _ Такая красивая штучка, когда ты разваливаешься от меня.”  _ Meg chuckled at the Russian, not understanding a lick of it even as the fog of lust began to clear from her brain, enough to think rationally.

Holy shit, she had just had lesbian sex with the Huntress! It was hot as shit, don’t get her wrong, and she would 100% do it again any day of the week… but  _ holy shit _ ! Meg couldn’t believe what had happened… just happened! She laughed out loud, earning a hum of curiosity from the Huntress.

“Wow.” Were all she had to say and was rewarded with a kiss to the top of her head and the hand let go of her ponytail. She shook her head to get rid of all the fuzzies still lingering at the corner of her vision and let her head fall to the furs and buried her face into their softness. “Wow.” She said again and would’ve probably uttered it a third time had Anna not decided to slip out of her at that moment with an overly loud wet sound that left her empty and sliding down onto the furs with a moan.

Once her body had lost its fight with gravity, Meg laid there in a happy, post-nut puddle of limbs and let her eyes close. She probably shouldn’t let her guard down around a killer whether they had just fucked her boneless or not, but she didn’t care at the moment for she had just gotten the best fuck she had had in a while.

Anna hummed again, clearly pleased with Meg being spent on the furs beneath her, and then rose to her feet, walking away from the smaller woman on the floor. Meg didn’t lift her head up to look and see where Anna was going. If she was going to get a hatchet to kill her, then Meg was about to be murdered and that was that- she didn’t care enough to give a shit right now.

But there was no sound of a locker opening, nor the sound of Anna raising her arm up high above her head, preparing to lob a fatal hatchet at her… yet her humming didn’t stop. Meg realized that she was back to humming the same, repetitive melody she always seemed to be playing on repeat, but Meg was on the verge of going to sleep and the melody was hastening her-

“Wake up.” Something was thrown right next to her face on the furs, and Meg blinked away the dust of sleep from her eyes to see that it had been her clothes tossed at her. “Dress.” Anna said, slipping the strap off right in front of Meg with no shame or hesitation, laying it on the table when it was off as she started to redress.

Meg couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that she was being, essentially, kicked out. Picking out her bra from her pants, she slid the fabric over her head and chest, and then dared to ask “Why? Can’t I stay?”

Anna shook her head, watching her behind her mask that had just been freshly repositioned on her face. “Spider says no. Been here too long already.”  _ Fuck the Entity!  _ She wanted to reply, use it as an excuse to lay back down and go to sleep on the warm and comfy furs, but by the way Anna was redressing and clearly not talking back to the Entity, Meg saw that the decision was already made for her. 

Sighing in annoyance, Meg slipped her shirt on and looked around for her shoes as she wiggled her undergarments and pants back on, finding them hiding beneath the wooden stairs of the home. They were easy to slip on, and when she jumped to make sure they were on right, something in her lower back popped loudly. The sex might’ve been  _ wonderful _ , but when you fuck in sexy positions, you get unsexy muscle pain afterward.

And not to mention the wetness starting to dry between her legs and thighs. It didn’t feel  _ that  _ sticky yet, but she sure hoped the Entity would at least let her rinse off in the pond before throwing her into another trial. She would hate to have to sprint around the map with dry cum sticking to her.

Anna cleared her throat, tying her utility belt around her waist as she watched her with a tilted gaze. It was then Meg realized she had been staring off in space with her thoughts, and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

“Sorry.” She said, looking around for a moment because she didn’t know what she was looking for until a sound from Anna drew her attention back to the giant woman. The Russian woman had just placed a pair of gloves on the table while she adjusted her belt.

“I had… fun?” She didn’t mean it to sound like a question, but Meg was torn between simply leaving and paying respects. It felt wrong to  _ not  _ tell the woman she enjoyed their time together, but Meg didn’t have much time  _ left  _ before the Entity got really angry and threw a hissy fit for her staying over too long. “I had fun.” She said again, with a little more confidence as she started sideways shuffling towards the doorway to her right after gathering her shoes in her hand, keeping her focus on Anna as she hobbled on each foot as she slipped her shoes on.

“Fun.” Anna said, rolling the word around on her tongue that made Meg wonder if she knew what ‘fun’ meant in Russian, but then she nodded. “ _ Да,  _ had fun, too.” Anna reached down as if she was going to pick up the gloves, but then stopped.

Meg was surprised at how fast the Huntress moved around the table to gently cup her face- well, gentle to the bigger woman, probably, but the grip was a little snug to Meg. “We can do  _ this.  _ Again.” Meg’s heart swelled at that: they could have hot lesbian sex  _ again?!?  _ “Not soon. Spider always wants food.” That dampened Meg’s hopes a little, but not completely. Anything that gave her the tiniest sliver of hope that this could be a repeat performance Meg would cling to.

But… Anna was right. She needed to get going before the Entity threw a hissy fit. The hand cupping her face dropped as if on cue, and Meg took another step towards the door, focusing on Anna.

“Thanks for, uh, everything.” Meg said as the first drop of cold rain hit the nape of her neck, her back still turned to the outside world. She… she still felt like she should say something else, but every moment she didn’t say anything, she was just prolonging this awkward post-sex encounter.

So, she cut her losses and waved a small goodbye, and bolted out into the open forest without another word. She ran past the large stacks of wood, the tiles that she normally ran circles around to save her life, giant trees that disappeared into the grey sky, and the black-eyed crows that cawed at her loudly as she zoomed by them. 

_ Walk of shame.  _ Meg thought to herself.  _ More like the jog of shame.  _ But it wasn’t really shameful or embarrassing to her- mostly because she hadn’t run into anybody yet who would be none the wiser about what she had just done with the Huntress. In fact, she realized, as long as she and Anna kept their mouths shut, nobody else would know about their tryst in the Red Forest. Except for the Entity and the millions of crows, of course, because they were nosy and had to be involved in everyone’s business.

Luckily, she didn’t run into any of the other Killers as she ran back to the campfire despite having to run through both Autohaven Wreckers and The Asylum.  _ Maybe the Wraith and the Nurse were off fucking somewhere, too. They seem like a couple-  _ Ewww,  _ gross.  _ Do not give yourself that mental image, Megan. No, just keep running back to the ever-lasting campfire that gave everyone a false sense of security and-

“Hey, Meg! Glad to see you made it back!” Okay, firstly, Quentin scared the  _ shit  _ out of her when he jumped up and lightly punched her shoulder the moment she stepped inside of the campfire clearing. To her, he appeared out of fucking  _ nowhere _ .

And secondly,  _ he remembered that she left?  _ Even though she highly doubted that Quentin had even the slightest idea of where she actually went, it still put up red flags in her brain that Quentin may start asking questions. “Yeah, uh, I was surprised at how quiet it was.” Meg lied, cracking her knuckles and giving Quentin the most genuine smile she could muster. She hoped he would buy it.

“Oh, really?” Quentin raised his eyebrows in surprise, giving her a wide-eyed gaze. Meg quickly nodded, and Quentin gave her a soft smile. “Well, glad your jog went well. I vaguely remember you taking off before I, uhhh… dozed off.” Quentin ended his sentence with a chuckle, a hand coming up to rub the back of his nape as he looked a little flustered. “Sorry. I meant to stay awake and keep watch but-”

“Oh, Quentin, it’s fine!” Meg waved her hands to ease his worries. “We all take naps every now and then. As long as nothing happened, it’s okay. Nothing happened, right?”

Quentin shook his head hurriedly. “Nope, everyone’s good! Well, as good as can be. Some of the others got pulled into a trial, but nobody got like, kidnapped or anything. Hey, I and some of the others were just about to play Uno, you want to join?”

“I would-” Meg started, but then she remembered the stickiness between her legs and decided that she  _ really  _ wanted to clean herself first before it got even more uncomfortable down there. “- _ like to _ , but I want to rinse off first. I don’t like being sweaty, and I’m sure you don’t want to be smelling me all game.”

Quentin made a face and stuck out his tongue. “ _ Bleh _ . No, trust me, we don’t want to be smelling sweaty Meg all game.”

Meg punched him in the shoulder. “Are you calling me stinky, Quen?”

“You are sometimes, yeah.” Quentin, the little shit, even audibly inhaled through his nostrils. “ _ Especially _ now. Go take a bath and you can join us when you’re done.”

Meg was thanking her lucky stars that it had worked out this way and she can wash away the only evidence left behind of her activities- unless the Huntress had given her some bruises she didn’t know about, but since Quentin didn’t bring any to her attention, she assumed that there were at least no visible ones. Sighing and already turning around to make her way to the pond, Meg bopped him one last time on the arm and flashed him a smile. “Thanks- won’t be long! Save me a seat!”

“Will do!”

_ Holy shit, did she just get away with that? _ Meg… thinks she got away with that. She pumped her fist in celebration of her successful deception and hurried down to the pond to take her long-awaited birdbath.


End file.
